


This Idea, This Fantasy

by homesickghosts



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8486872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homesickghosts/pseuds/homesickghosts
Summary: In which Lukas and Philip are gay for each other and it's kind of sweet.





	

The fire crackles loudly, sending sparks up in the air. Philip inhales, breathing in the smell of smoke. Lukas shifts, as if to say something, but stays silent. Philip turns towards him anyways, waiting. They make eye contact, the fires flame flickers across Lukas’s face.

 

“I’ve been thinking,” Lukas starts. Philip inhales sharply. There’s no way this is going to go well for him. “I think that - I want to come out,” Lukas finishes then closes his eyes. Philip takes Lukas’s hands in his. They’re cold so he blows warm air on them before kissing each finger, each knuckle.

 

“You don’t have to Lukas. If you’re not ready, you don’t have to.” Lukas pulls on Philips sleeve to pull him closer. They’re practically sitting on top of each other now, Philip has his head resting on Lukas’s shoulder.

 

The stars seem brighter tonight. Like they knew the two boys would be out here avoiding the world together. It was on a whim, but they stayed anyways. And they’re probably going to have to sleep on the ground, using each other for warmth. Philip doesn’t see a problem with that.

 

“I love you,” Lukas whispers. It echoes, somehow, in the darkness. Philip hums and presses his mouth to Lukas’s shoulder, kissing it.

 

“I love you too,” he replies.

 

Lukas grabs Philip’s shoulder in response, causing the boy to look up at him.

 

“I want you. Today, tomorrow, and the rest of forever. I want to spend my life with you. Maybe we could move into the city or something. I don’t - I just don’t want to leave you.”

 

They kiss, there, next to the fire.

 

Philip knows that, for now, it’s just empty promises. Lukas can’t promise him anything but Philip’s not going to argue with him and ruin the moment. Instead, he accepts it, plays with the idea, the fantasy that maybe one day they’ll end up together. For now though, he’s going to keep kissing Lukas.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't make it as sad as I could've because I apparently have a heart today


End file.
